Up in the air
by Evergreen forever
Summary: Rory Gilmore thought everything in her life was perfect. She had great grades a steady boyfriend and a loving family who supported her. She had everything, and needed nothing. But one trip with her grandparents to a Yale football game *full sum. inside*
1. Chapter 1

Up in the air.

_Rory Gilmore thought everything in her life was perfect. She had great grades a steady boyfriend and a loving family who supported her. She had everything, and needed nothing. But one trip with her grandparents to a Yale football game changes everything she ever knew. Everything she ever wanted. And for the first time in her life everything was up in the air._

_One_

Rory Gilmore watched her mother make coffee from the spot on her bed. She didn't bother calling to her that the coffee in the pot had only been made an hour ago by her, she knew it didn't matter if she yelled it, screamed it, or anything else. No Gilmore could function without coffee.

"Kid, if you keep staring I might just have to smack you." Lorelai called groggily. Rory tried not to laugh at her bewitched mother as she untangled her legs from her quilt and slowly but steadily walked over to her mother.

"And you should know I made coffee about an hour ago." Rory laughed at her mother's playful glare as she made her way around her mother over to the pop tarts.

"Kid, I might have to really kill you know, because not only could I be drinking coffee, I wouldn't have to wait for my second cup." Lorelai complained as she threw herself dramatically into a kitchen chair.

"We'll stop by Luke's" Rory suggested pulling out a mug for her mother.

"I guess you can be forgiven." Lorelai sighed knowing her daughter knew her one weakness. Luke's coffee, how could she turn down the yummyness of his coffee? Rory laughed at her mother's response as she poured her mother a cup of coffee.

"Well, gee thanks!" Rory rolled her eyes as she leaned against the counter. Lorelai put the cup to her lips and took a long drink before glancing up at her daughter. Rory chewed the inside of her lip nervously waiting for her mom to say something.

"Something wrong kid?" her mother asked taking another long drink of her coffee finishing it off.

"Grandma and Grandpa want me to go with them to the something Yale team football game!" Rory scrunched her face at the thought of her sports, but her mom thought she scrunched her face at the thought of Yale. Her mother smiled slightly at the thought of Rory hating Yale almost at much as she did.

"The Bulldogs?" Lorelai asked glancing up at her daughter.

"Yea, that sounds right. I don't really want to go, but…" Lorelai raised her eyebrow at her teenage daughter. Lorelai couldn't even believe there was a "but" in that sentence.

"But…" Lorelai pushed trying to get her daughter to open up just a little more. Rory sighed not meeting her mothers gaze as she tried to think of a way to word this just right. Its not like she hadn't spent the last two hours making Pro/Con lists.

"I kind of already agreed to it." She finished still not meeting her mothers eyes.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, what have they tricked you into, I knew I should have gone with you to that stupid family dinner." Lorelai didn't even notice her daughter had left the room and started getting ready for the game.

"What in the world are you doing?" Lorelai asked looking into Rory's room.

'I'm getting ready for the game." Rory told her mother shrugging her shoulders as she pulled the Yale Bulldogs sweatshirt over her black Camisole.

'It's today!" Lorelai shrieked throwing her hands in the air.

"Yea that's why I told you." Rory stated not bothering to true to face her mother. "I'll be back tonight," Rory walked over to her confused mother and kissed the side of her head.

"Rory, you're going to love this." Emily claimed as she ushered Rory into the crowded stadium. Rory didn't tell her mom this but she was kind of excited to be here. I mean who wouldn't. She didn't like sports, but she did fall in love with the school the last time she was here. But of course her mother didn't know this. Emily and Richard left Rory while they went to go get some Yale football game food. As

"Love," Some strong Australian accent filled the air around her. "That's our seat." He finished as she looked over at him.

"I didn't realize that people in box seats also had claims on seat as well?" (_I don't know much about sports so go with it_) The boy chuckled as his friends walked over and stood behind him.

"Well love, these do." He smirked at her as she shook her head.

"Oh Rory," Emily called walking back over to them. "I Forgot to ask what you wanted to drink…" Emily looked at the boys and smiled. "Logan Huntzberger" she called waving at the blonde boy. Rory rolled her eyes as she stood up and faced her grandmother.

"Something with caffeine in it grandma would be fine." Rory told her as she pushed her away.

'Oh don't be silly, just tell me what you want." Emily insisted.

"Fine, Coke or Coffee." Rory told her. Emily smiled and began to walk her way back when she suddenly turned back around.

"Rory dear, would you be so kind and say hello to Logan for me, I was rude and left you all un-introduced." Emily smiled and waved as she made her way. Rory turned back to the attractive college boys and smiled a fake society smile.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore." Rory extended her hand to Logan.

'Logan," he pointed to himself while also taking her hand. "That's Finn," Finn smiled and bent over and kissed her check.

"Love." He chuckled as Rory's face showed the slightest hint of a blush. Logan rolled his eyes before he continued."And that's there is Colin." He finished pointing to the tall dark haired one. Rory smiled to each of them before taking her seat. She was hoping the boys would go away, but that thought was pushed far from her mind as they sat down next to her. Finn on her right and Logan on her left, and leaving Colin to sit in front.


	2. Sorry

**_Okay everyone i would like to say that i'm sorry about not being able to update. i have had a sudden sickness that has caused me to not feel like doing much of anything. i should be feeling better with in the next week and will get an extra long two chapters out to you all. i have them written out and everything it just staying out of bed takes to much out of me. but im starting to feel better, alot better. so it will be updated! i have not given up! ive just been really really sick. and my boyfriend derek wont upload and type them for me._**

**_-Evergreen Forever_**


	3. Goodbye

Hey guys, I'm sorry but this Profile is now dead. I want you guys to take a look at my new one, and I'd really be thankful, if you all would move with me. This account has too many stories I just fell out of love with.

**SJP1496**


End file.
